So close, yet miles away
by Anchorhearts
Summary: Andy is left out on an undercover assignment. ONESHOT


"There will be a small team going undercover for this operation. First you should all know that Officer Swarek is already in this investigation and discretion is of most importance. You do not know him when you see him. Don't say his actual name and better yet, ignore him." Best spoke fast but clear. Detective Jerry Barber was by his side listening to the instructions.

Jerry stepped forward and spoke up. "The rookies will be doing the undercover work for this one because they are less likely to be recognized. Peck, Epstein, Nash and Diaz. You will come with me for full briefing."

Officer McNally looked up in shock, had they forget to mention her name? "Uhm Detective Barber, what about me?" She asked just before Jerry was out the door with the other rookies. Traci Nash shot her an apologetic smile.

"Due to personal circumstances you will not be doing this operation. You will however go on patrol around the designated neighborhood with Officer Shaw." Frank Best spoke instead of the Detective.

Oliver Shaw looked at the rookie and sent her a soft smile. "Let's get going McNally." He spoke as he led her out of the office and towards the cars.

Tossing her bag in the back of the car Andy sighed. Personal circumstances, what did Best mean with that? Did Sam have anything to do with that decision?

Sitting in a squad car with Oliver Shaw it was more than certain someone with very high powers over the world hated her. Hated the way she felt safe working with Sam, hated how she could laugh while around Sam, hating her feelings for Sam. It wasn't that Oliver was a bad person to be around. In fact he was quite nice and he had gotten her coffee earlier. It's just that he talked a lot. More than Andy McNally did, she was quite sure of that.

"And so I go to their dancing class because it was my day off and they wanted me to-" Also Andy was quite certain that Oliver knew the reason she couldn't go undercover with Sam. She was going to ask him what it was. And if he wouldn't tell her, well then she'd try harder.

"Officer Shaw, why wasn't I allowed to go undercover with the others? What personal circumstances was Best referring to?" She asked while he was in the midst of a sentence.

Oliver looked up at this. Not paying much attention to the road he cleared his throat and swallowed hard. Andy knew she got him there, Shaw was too much of a nice guy not to tell her.

"I assume you know, so why not tell me? I didn't understand, Sam and I worked so well together."

"Well McNally that's kind of the point. Everyone at fifteen knows what is going on between you to. Or at least, what will be going on soon enough." He chuckled. "And so of course Best thinks it's best not to let you two get involved while undercover. It would not only complicate things but also make them more dangerous. Sam would no doubt get himself killed to protect you."

Andy looked straight ahead. Not knowing how to respond to the lecture. She knew he was right though. There was without a doubt something between her and Sam but she never assumed it would make it difficult for them to work together. Then there was also Best, who thought about all this apparently.

"Also Sam asked not to get you involved. After the whole scene last week he worries about you more. Doesn't want you at risk."

"It's still my life, my choice. I'm cut out for this job and he won't let me do it." She spoke out. Her voice rising with every word. "I'm a good cop and I deserve to be able to proof myself and that won't happen while on desk duty."

Oliver sighed. "I get that you're upset. But look at it this way though. If Sam had an investigation going on that took its toll on him. Mentally and physically. And you were supposed to go undercover, would you put him at that risk?"

Andy thought about that for a while. She'd surely want him there with her, but if it made things more at risk… "I guess not. Although I would probably tell him myself and not let it happen this way. Why the hell did he have to go undercover this way? Not saying anything to anyone. I was on my way to his house to tell him how I felt when he ignored my calls. I was on his doorstep for hours that night. Wondering where he'd gone."

"Let's stay extra alert now McNally. Your friends are about to meet Swarek around here somewhere." Shaw said carefully. "We're going to make sure it works out without a hitch."

"On it sir. You want me to walk around the area? Look out for anything that may disturb their public meeting?"

"No McNally you will not go out there and look for Sammy. Stay in here and we'll just pull up at the coffee house over there and watch how it all goes smoothly while sipping on a hot cup of coffee. Which you will buy this time." He grinned shamelessly and Andy couldn't help but smile. Wrapping the elastic band around her hair so make it extra secure she pulled off her seatbelt and went inside to get two coffee's. The tv was on and a couple of older men were watching a soccer game intently. Arguing about specific moves of all the players.

"Welcome at Johnny Rose Coffee Center, how may I help you?" A cheerful redhead in short skirt and bright red top was behind the counter.

Andy cleared her throat and smiled. "Two coffee, one with milk."

"Coming right up!" Miss cheerful said happily. Setting the coffee cups in front of Andy she smiled yet again. "That'll be $4,30 please."

Andy handed the girl a 5 dollar bill and told her to keep the change. Turning around with the coffee in her hands she nearly dropped them as she looked at the squad car. Noelle Williams and Detective Jerry Barber had also arrived now. It meant that the meeting wouldn't take much longer. They had acquired information about someone tailing Sam and so they were all more on their toes. Both Jerry and Noelle were in casual clothing. It was a nice change from Jerry's always neat suits.

"Officer Shaw, your coffee." She said as she approached them. Oliver looked up at her and nodded as he took it. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here as well?"

"There's been more info about who's been tailing Sammy. Most likely it is James Henson, Robert Teruilo's most dangerous friend." Jerry spoke quietly but clearly. "We're just making sure this all goes well because Sam is here in their eyes to meet with his street dealers, some youngster who will have to make a huge delivery for Robert. Nothing can go wrong as long as Noelle and I walk the street over there and make for unknown passengers on the sidewalk down there."

"Okay, so this had gotten a whole lot more complicated than we thought at first?" Andy asked dumbfounded. "If that's the case then I want to tail Sam and the others from now on and make sure everything is okay. It'll only be for today right? Tomorrow the deal is supposed to go down."

Jerry looked at her. His eyes pleading. "McNally don't do this. As soon as Sam notices you his eyes will change, we can't let that happen because surely James Henson will notice something changing about him and explore around until he finds all of us in the van. Just get into the car and observe."

Andy said nothing more, just nodded her head and got into the car. Mere seconds later Shaw followed and Jerry headed onto the sidewalk and sat down on a bench with his paper and coffee cup. Noelle headed into the Coffee house and sat down near the window with her laptop.

They all stared around for about thirty minutes as they saw Sam approach the alley. He looked around and spotted Jerry, looking away casually he noticed the squad car. Andy couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

He was right there, a couple yards from her and yet miles away.


End file.
